


Bubbles and Murder

by PhantomWarrior99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: Stealth operations and bubble gum don't mix.





	Bubbles and Murder

He's going to murder him. If he has to listen to one more snap, one more pop, one much obnoxious smack of the gums, he's going to lose it.

Sam slowly turns away from the scope of his sniper rifle, tension surging through his shoulders as grey met hazel, "Must you do that?"

"Do what?" Isaac smirks, prepping the mint flavored chicle for another bubble.

" _That,_ " He gestures to the expanding bubble around Isaac's lips, disgust lacing his tone.

Isaac shrugs passively, continuing to chew his gum, "It's gum, Locus. It's not going kill me, or you for that matter."

"It's distracting." Sam returns shortly, brows furrowing in annoyance.

"Would you rather I talked?" Isaac returns smugly, mischief glinting in his eyes.

"I'd  _rather_  you kept your mouth shut and let me focus on recon." Sam turns back to the scope of his rifle, gaze drifting over the warehouse across the street.

"Wow. Samuel Ortez--a trained sharpshooter, master of stealth and precision--is  _distracted_ by mere lip smacking." Isaac chuckles quietly, an amused expression etched into his features. His eyes never leave Sam's stiffened form, reading the tell-tale signs of disgust and annoyance as satisfaction tugs at the corner of his lips.

"Open your mouth again for anything other than reporting intel and you're the one who's going to get smacked." Sam retorts, shifting his weight from one knee to the other in his crouched position. His gaze flickers to the slim mercenary for a split second, long enough to shoot him a disapproving scowl, "And use code names, Felix."

_"Focus, you two. We don't have time for this."_  Mason's voice crackles across the comms.

"Siris, this would go  _so_  much faster if  _Locus_ could function with background noise." Isaac huffs, noting the surge of tension in Sam's shoulders.

_"I am **not** going to argue with you about something so trivial. Stop blowing bubbles, and Locus, just get the damn surveillance and ignore his antics."_ Mason sounds tired, no doubt pinching the bridge of his nose from his chair in the van.

Sam heaves a sigh, "Copy that."

" _Felix, double check your perimeter._ _Lozano's patrols should be circling back soon. You two need to get out of there before that happens._ "

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We hear you,  _Mom_." Isaac waves his hand dismissively, moving towards the staircase they had used to reach the roof.

He froze just mere feet from the door, straining his ears to listen. The faded echo of footsteps carried up the metal staircase, "Locus, we're about to have company!" He moves alongside the door, pistol drawn and ready for the patrols to barge in.

Sam's already spun around, slipping his sniper rifle across his back and snatching his sidearm from it's holster.

" _Get the hell out of there!"_

"Our only exit is cut off," Isaac shoots back, tightening his grip on his weapon.

" _I'm on my way!"_

"Understood. Park in the back alley. We'll meet you there!" Sam barks over the comms as the stairway door breaks open, allowing their targets to flood the roof.

Isaac waits until one squadron clears the doorframe before he kicks the door shut and opens fire, dropping two henchmen from behind while Sam disposes of the last three. He takes up a position beside Sam as the door is blown, reducing the metal to marred remains before twelve men emerge.

"Huh, twelve on two. Sounds like fair odds, eh, Locus?" Isaac snaps another bubble boredly, eliciting a sigh and eye roll from his partner.

"Shut up and fight."

"Sensitive," Isaac returns with a smirk, waiting for their adversaries to make their move.

"Hands in the air!"

Now it's Isaac's turn to roll his eyes, "Seriously?  _ **That**_  is the best you've got? No insults? No snide remarks about messing with the wrong crime lord? No creativity? Man, what a let down. I was looking forward to a challenge today."

Sam heaves a sigh of exasperation, catching their adversaries off-guard, allowing the duo to shoot all but two of their targets. They manage to make it to the door before Mason appears in the doorway and unloads a round into each thug's head.

Isaac straightens with a smirk, pistol spinning on his finger before he blew the non-existent smoke away from the barrel, "Nice shot."

Mason rolls his eyes, while Sam stood from his crouched position and holstered his pistol. "This was a waste of resources."

"What are you talking about, Locus? We got our intel!" Isaac scoffs, holstering his sidearm casually.

"Lozano will find out what happened here, which means security will be increased." Sam returns, "our intel is now obsolete."

"He's right. This means we need to move our timetable up. We don't have time to waste any more. We know where Gabriel Lozano is, so let's get him and get out of here." Mason supplies, nodding towards the night club down the street.

Isaac smirks as he pushed brown back away from his eyes, "Let's go catch ourselves a son of a crime lord!"

If Sam had a dime for every time Isaac said something harsh with a nonchalant tone, he'd never need to work another job in his life. He shoots a tired glare towards Isaac before holstering his sidearm and heading towards the staircase, "We need to change first."

"Suits?" Isaac's tone was laced with dread as he watched the retreating form of his partner.

"Suits."

Isaac's shoulders sagged and his chin dropped to his chest with a heavy sigh of defeat, "Fine."

Sam paused by the door, turning to look at the slender mercenary, "And Felix?"

"What?"

"Lose the gum."

\-------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble that was a direct result of a prompt on Tumblr. I am definitely taking requests right now, so if you have any stories you'd like written, feel free to send me a message!  
> As always, feel free to leave a kudo/comment and let me know what you thought!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
